Marionette
by AnotherNamelessAuthor
Summary: "Many people believed that she was the dominate force in their marriage, after all it seemed that way later on, when people knew, and feared there mere names." - Written for Emery Wright's Descriptive Challenge, in HPFC.
1. To Find

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and everything in it belongs to J K Rowling, not me.**

**Written for Emery Wright's Descriptive Challenge, in HPFC.**

**Prompts: glazed, marionette and to find**

.

**Marionette**

.

**Chapter One: Finding a way out.  
**

.**  
**

If, in years to come, someone were to say that Bellatrix Lestrange once cowered at the mere thought of someone, you would laugh. Bellatrix Lestrange may be unhinged, psychotic if you will, but she was no coward. No Ms Lestrange was the type of person that had _other people_ cowering in her presence, not the other way around. However here she was paused at the door of her husband's study, cowering at the mere thought of the man within.

.

She knew she must not keep him waiting, that would only make him angry, and it never ended well if he was angry.

She knocked on the door, and waited for his response.

He called out for her to enter.

She timidly pushed the door open, and did as he instructed.

.

Many people believed that _she_ was the dominate force in their marriage, after all it seemed that way later on, when people knew, and feared there mere names. But this was before, this was when she was still young, still naive.

.

She stood before him awaiting his instructions, his order, waiting for what her fate was to be today. Because at the end of the day she was his wife, his little puppet, to control, to twist, to contort in any way he so wished.

She prayed silently that this time he would use the spell. She prayed that this time he would cast the Imperius Curse upon her. That curse that would make her eyes become glazed, her body and mind completely in his control.

.

Many might see her need to have the curse used on her as a sign foretelling the sadistic creature she would later become. They would be wrong. The curse may give her husband complete control over her, yet that was nothing he did not have already. No the reason she craved it was that it also took from her, her memory. And her memory of what was to come is what she did not want to have.

.

He held his wand in one hand tapping it against his other, eyeing her sinisterly.

She prayed again that soon her eyes would become glazed, her mind blank.

He beckoned her forward.

She obeyed.

He placed his wand down upon his desk.

She fought the urge the shudder.

He smirked at her as if knowing she was fighting that urge.

She willed herself to stay strong.

He hooked his finger under her chin, lifting her head, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

She did as he desired.

He laughed a short cruel laugh, and began to whisper in her ear all the things he wanted her to do.

The perverse things he said and allured to made her what to cringe.

But she knew she could not defy him.

He was stronger than she was.

She knew she could not fight him off.

He kept her wand lock away to make sure of that.

She knew she was completely in his control.

And he knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Yes they were both aware that curse or no curse _she was_ his little marionette, his little puppet on a sting.

And she knew she desperately needed to find a way out.

To find a way out before it was too late.

Before she was too broken.

.

* * *

.

**Authors Note - I have always thought that Bellatrix was not always evil, bitter and twisted, that something must have pushed her to be the way she is in the books. So this is my version of it. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be coming soon. Please review!**

.


	2. To Light

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter World and everything in it belongs to J K Rowling**

**Written for Emery Wright's Descriptive Challenge, in HPFC.**

**Prompts: pouty, marionette, to light.**

.**  
**

(Big thanks to Waterlit, Jane and Hermione Malfoy for your reviews on the first chapter.)

.

**Marionette**

.

**Chapter Two: Light the Way  
**

.

If, in a few years time, I were to tell you that the first time Bellatrix Lestrange met Lord Voldemort, she had little interest in him, you would think me crazy. If I were to tell you that he left no impact on Ms Lestrange, you would ask if we were indeed speaking of the same person. But it is true, that when she first met the man she would later devote her life too, Bellatrix did not even think him interesting enough to learn his name.

.

She knew he had guests over.

She could hear them through the door.

What she did not know was why he had called for her. Usually she was required to stay away when he met with other men of consequence.

She knocked and entered upon his calling.

Looking around she saw all of the usual _distinguished men_ he usually associated with, with the exception of a new face.

He introduced her to this new man.

According to her husband they had met before.

He obviously did not make an impression as she could not even remember his name.

He was strangely drawn to him now though.

Although she was not sure why.

She gazed at this newcomer, trying to work him out.

.

Many people may believe that Bellatrix Lestrange was first attracted to Voldemort because of his beliefs. They may suggest that their complimenting ideals of blood status were what brought these two deeply deranged people together. But they would be wrong.

.

He obviously realised she was watching him, as he turned to her with a smile.

He asked her why she was pouting.

She had not realised she was. But then she often pouts when she is thinking.

His question seemed to alert her husband to her continuing presence.

He tells her to stop being pouty.

To be pouty he informs her, is to act like a child.

She quietly apologises.

She notices out the coroner of her eye, that the stranger is watching her.

He seems just as fascinated by her as she is by him.

She remained in the background as the men talked.

Her husband kept giving her looks.

She knew what these looks meant.

He was silently informing her that she would be punished later.

He would punish her for being pouty, for making him look bad in front of his guests.

.

The one thing you may be right in assuming, about the forming of the relationship between the Dark Lord and his most faithful follower, is that it was based on power. Not just the power she saw in him, but the power he saw suppressed in her.

.

She did not pay attention to the talk of men.

She had no care for their fight for blood supremacy.

Somewhere amongst their talk the tone became irritated.

The newcomer spoke, in a low voice, commanding attention.

No one dared to disobey.

His voice was laced with anger.

That was when she saw it.

She saw_ him _shudder ever so slightly.

She saw the man who was master of her every move, show weakness.

It was as if someone had turned a light on in a dark room, which was her life.

Her husband was scared of this powerful figure in front of him.

It did not take long for a plan to formulate in her head.

She knew how she would take control, become the puppeteer, with him as _her_ marionette.

Yes she had underestimated this Lord Voldemort the first time they met. Now she was sure he would have his uses.

He would be the one to light the way, as her husband had said.

He would be the one to light the way not just to complete Pureblood supremacy.

But he would also be the one to light the way out of the world she currently lived in.

He would be the one to save her.

That is, assuming it wasn't already too late for her.

.

* * *

.

**Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	3. To Reverse

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter World and everything in it belongs to J K Rowling**

**Written for Emery Wright's Descriptive Challenge, in HPFC.**

(Thank you annaXbara for reviewing.)

.

**Marionette**

.**  
**

**Chapter Three: Reversal**

.**  
**

If, in a few years time, I were to tell you that there was something special about Bellatrix Lestrange, you would snort, and ask me if I actually meant something _special_. If I were to tell you that it was because of this that Lord Voldemort was drawn to her and encouraged her, you would try correcting me, telling me it was her bloodlust he was encouraging. But the fact remains he saw an unharnessed power within the young witch, fuelled by a desperation and thirst to escape.

.

She had begun to see a lot of the supposed _Lord_ Voldemort.

Her husband had taken a great interest in his _work_.

He told her that it was the way forward, that it was good to finally have someone putting the scum back in its place.

She knew better then to comment. He never listened to her anyway.

This _Lord_ seemed to take an interest in her.

She was not sure why, but he would constantly question her, stared at her. Trying to figure her out, she supposed. She had no right to complain, after all was that not what she was trying to do with him?

Her _beloved _husband did not seem too happy about this new found interest his new acquaintance had in her.

She supposed he was worried she would start to think herself more important and rebel, making it harder for him to control her.

.

Many people believe that Ms Lestrange ran open armed to Lord Voldemort, sought him out for what he would allow and encourage her to do. They would be wrong. In truth she was hesitant, she knew she needed him, but she knew he would not take lightly to being used. No, Bellatrix was cautious in her approach of the Dark Lord, worried about rejection and retribution, should her scheme be found out.

.

She did not know why she even tried to hide it in the end.

This Lord Voldemort really did know all.

He whispered to her he knew what she wanted of him.

His voice sent a chill down her spine.

He told her he could set her free. He could teach her things that would have people respect her. Have people tremble at her name. Have her _husband_ cower at the sound of her voice.

She was in no position to disagree.

.

It would not surprise you to learn that it was Lord Voldemort who taught Bellatrix Lestrange how to control the human mind. That it was also him who taught her to manipulate people and to make every cell in their body scream in pain. Yes it was the Dark Lord who taught her how to use the Unforgiveable Curses, how not to be a victim of them.

.

She stood tall with her wand in one hand, tapping it against the other.

It was a stance he recognised.

He often stood that way, before he punished her.

He did not like the new power she was gaining, but he could not argue against this new Lord.

She smirked at the obvious discomfort he was feeling.

She looked to her left where her instructor stood.

He nodded at her.

She aimed her wand at her husband and spoke the curse he had so often used on her.

His eyes became glazed.

She grinned.

He stood their motionlessly awaiting her instructions.

Lord Voldemort had done what he had promised.

He had helped her to reverse the roles.

She was now the puppeteer and he, the unanimated human in front of her, was her marionette, her new little toy.

She knew that times were changing.

She knew that the Lord was going to be someone.

She drank in the feeling of power she was experiencing in that moment.

She knew she loved this feeling of someone being at her mercy, being under her control.

Yes she knew this was the beginning of a new Bellatrix Lestrange.

And oh how she wished she had been able to reverse their roles earlier.

.

* * *

.

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter but the epilogue will be up very soon! Please review!**


	4. To Relive

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter World and everything in it belongs to J K Rowling**

**Written for Emery Wright's Descriptive Challenge, in HPFC.**

.

**Marionette**

.

**Epilogue: Reliving**

.

If, in a few years time, I were to ask you what Bellatrix Lestrange saw when the Dementors gathered around her cell at Azkaban, you would undoubtedly reply it was the pain and torture of those she had tormented. At this point I would have to stop and correct you. She never felt any remorse for her doings, she never heard the Longbottoms scream or any other victim cry out. No she never relived any of that.

.

She could tell they were gathering around her cell.

She could feel it.

They were making her bones shake.

She could tell there were lots of them.

She could feel it.

They were making her feel enclosed.

She could tell they were coming closer.

She could feel it.

They were making her feel as though she was in his control again.

.

Many people believed that she was always mad, that she was always the one torturing others. But that is not true. For years she was the one kept in a cage. I suppose that is why she loved to play with her food, so to speak, she loved the feeling of having control over things.

.

Yes Ms Lestrange did become a murderess, a psychopath, but before that she was just a little girl.

.

She could tell they were right outside now.

She could feel it.

They were making her relive it all.

They were making her relive the first years of her marriage, before her Lord came along, before he saved her.

They were making her relive the time when she was nothing but a marionette.

.

* * *

.

**Authors Note: So that is the end of this story. I know it is short but I hope you liked it all the same. Please review, I really like all feedback!**


End file.
